Hear Me Roar Fire And Blood
by paytongervais
Summary: What if Aerys II Targaryen, had another daughter. Nevaeh Targaryen, sister to Rhaegar, Viserys, and Daenerys, never wanted to be the proper lady. When Jaime Lannister is appointed a position in the Kingsgaurd, they start to fall in love with eachother. What will happen when Roberts Rebellion comes to play? This is her story, from when she meets Jaime, to her last breath.


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR ITS CHARACTERS, THAT ALL BELONGS TO GOERGE RR MARTIN. BUT I DO OWN MY OC: NEVAEH TARGARYEN!**

Nevaeh's POV:

I was walking through the Red Keep, with a few of my fathers gaurds trailing behind me. He won't let me handle a sword or bow because father says that it is not for a lady to learn how to fight. Secretly, my brother Rhaegar has been giving me sword fighting lessons. He says that a woman should know how to protect herself.

As I'm walking towards the stables, lost in thought, I ran straight into a large body. Before I could fall to the ground, an arm went around my waist. I looked up and recognized the mans features as beautiful blonde locks, and a dashing face, framing his emerald green eyes. I was face to face with Jaime Lannister.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry My Lady! I should have seen you walking." He went on. Finally Ser Barriston came behind me and removed my body from Jaime's arms. I immediately felt the loss of his warmth.

"Keep your hands to yourself Ser. Do you not know to whom you were holding?" Ser Barriston asked.

Jaime regarded me and finally asked, "Who are you?"

I was reluctant to answer at first because I didn't want him to only veiw me as the princess instead of a person. "I'm Nevaeh Targaryen, the daughter of Aerys Targaryen."

His eyes widened and he started to sputter out apologies and left in a hurry... He left without saying goodbye and I was suprised to feel a little hurt by this realization. But, why? He was part of the Kingsguard now. He would never be able to marry or have children. In addition, he was a Lannister, the family my father had quarreled with for so many years.

If only I had known in that moment that I would undoubtedly fall in love with him.

Jaimes POV:

I couldn't stop thinking of the princess. I shouldn't think about her because she is the Kings daughter, not to mention that I am to take my Kingsgaurd vows.

As I'm thinking, I realized that I have arrived to the throne room and I see the King on the Iron Throne holding his stance, looking proud. Beside him the crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, stands looking out to the crowd, as if he was searching for somebody.

"Jaime Lannister! Come here boy! Let me see you!" Aerys boomed. I started thinking of Nevaeh again. I could not imagine how somebody so soft spoken and polite could have come from Aerys Targaryen. I felt bad for the poor Queen.

I walked up to the bottom of the steps that go to the throne. "Your Grace." I say as I kneel.

"I hear that it is your wish to join the Kingsgaurd?" the king asked.

I got up and looked up to see the rest of the kings children had joined him and Rhaegar beside the Iron chair. "Yes, Your Grace." When I set my eyes on Nevaeh, it looked as if she had a tiny spark of pain in her eyes as I spoke. As I was looking at Nevaeh, I could feel a cold gaze on me and lloked around once again.

Since the princess I found myself thinking of was the youngest of the siblings, it did not suprise me that all three of her siblings were glaring at me with an intense hatred while I stared lovingly at their sister.

Wait... lovingly? NO! I was in love with Cersei, wasn't I? Nobody could change the connection I felt to my twin! Not even the princess.

But look at Nevaeh. She was too beautiful, inside and out, to not love.

NO JAIME! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! Once you take your vows you will not marry or have children. Dont give yourself a false hope. I thought to myself.

"Well, Lannister. Your lucky I loathe your father enough to take his only heir away. Tonight though, you will be gaurding my youngest daughters chambers. In the morning, I wish to see that she was well protected and safe. You may leave."

As I'm leaving all I can think is WHY! This just got harder.

TIME SKIP

That night I was stationed at Nevaeh Targaryens door. All I could think about was her beautiful smile, ample breasts, and her body in general. I scolded myself. NO Jaime! She is the princess and you are Kingsgaurd. Get that through your head.

I didn't want that to get through to my head though. One day she would marry some high lord that would give her a title and children. As I was thinking this I became angrier. I didn't want to watch her become ig with another man's child. I wanted her to be mine. And only mine.

Well you should have thought of that before you decided to become a Kingsgaurd. The annoying voice within my head began to say.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the door opening behind me. "Jaime?" the recognizable voice of Nevaeh called out.

I turned around and faced the beauty that had occupied my thoughts. When my eyes landed upon her, they took in her womanly form. Her body was only covered with a thin night gown, and her silky soft, silver hair was in a simple braid cascading on the left side of her neck, down passed her breasts.

I mus have been gaping at her for a moment too long for she cleared her throat and lowered her deep violet eyes to the ground, her cheeks flashing a bright red as if embarassed undere my gaze.

"I just wanted to say goodnight. And warn you that my siblings may come to check on me. They are pretty protective and always check on me no matter who is at my door. And they might belittle you, but don't let them intimidate you... So, yeah, good luck." Then she turned around and went back into her room.

I spent ten minutes just staring at her closed door, wondering why I didn't say anything to her. I just stared at her. I must seem like such an idiot to her now.

TIME SKIP

It has been about 2 hours since the princess had bid me a good night. And through the darkness I could hear three sets of footsteps briskly walking towards my princesses door and I immediately became alert.

As the figures appeared from the hallway, my stance relaxed, but only a smidge.

"Well, well, well. Ser Jaime... I trust you are doing your job and protecting our sister?" The tallest figure, Rhaegar, sneered.

I glared at him and spoke, "Of course I am... I would never harm the princess"

All three looked at eachother, then back at me. At this point, I became a little frightened at what the royal siblings might do to him.

Viserys glared back at me and sneered just like his brother had, "Don't think you can fool us Ser Jaime" he mocked, "We know what all you Lannisters are like. Thinking you are high above everybody else with your wealth and all your mines. Nevaeh may not know what your family is capable of but we do, and we will do anything to protect our sister."

The two brothers walked away, but the third, Danaerys Targaryen, stayed behind and causiously looked my over. "I pray you do not get on my brothers' bad sides. If you think they are terrifying now, wait until you do something to Nevaeh or belittle our family name." Then the most compassionate of Nevaeh's siblings walked off. Leaving me with my thoughts.

It was hard to not think about the beautiful girl in the room I was gaurding.

After the conversation with the crown prince and Nevaeh's other siblings, I swore to myself that I would protect her no matter what the cost.

Once again I was lost in my thoughts when a handmaiden rounded the corner walking towards the princesses room.

"Hello" she said flirtaciously. "I'm Cassa. You must be Ser Jaime."

As she was talking, she kept petting my arm as if that would make her more appealing to me. The only girl I wanted to hold or even be with was Neva-... CERSEI!

It was Cersei right. It has been so long since my twin and I have been separated. And I love Carsei, not Nevaeh. Nevaeh is more of a little sister to me... right? I don't Know! Shes very pretty, Cersei doesn't even compare to her in all aspects. The little voice inside my head told me. I tried to shake the voice out of my head but it just kept coming back. Anyway, I couldn't marry her without breaking my vows and I was not willing to risk it.

I had gone so far into my thoughts that I hadn't realized the handmaiden was still talking to me. "... Nevaeh to the throne room." was all I had caught from her speech.

"Pardon? Could you repeat that?" I asked.

Cassa giggled and started to stroke my arm once more. "I said that if you ever get bored, my room is always available for some fun. And I had initially come up here to inform you that the King wants you to escort the princess to the throne room."

When she was finished talking, her hand started to travel down my armour to my length. Just as I was about to stop her, the door behind me opened up and I heard a gasp. Cassa seemed to be in her own world. She took a handful of my cock and squeezed.

"Jaime? What are you doing with Cassa?" I heard the angelic voice of the princess call out. Her voice seemed to bring the handmaiden(maiden; yeah right!) out of her mind and she immediately stood up straight.

"My Lady! I'm so sorry! I was sent up to inform you that your father wants Ser Jaime to escort my Lady to the throne room." She stampered.

Nevaeh's violet eyes sent a fiery glare at the handmaiden. "Then you should have went passed Ser Jaime without aknowledging him and told me the news... Instead of planning on fucking him in the middle of the hallway. Or have you not recognized that he is a kingsgaurd and forbidden to lie with a woman." She said with a hint of... sadness?... in her eyes. "Tell my father we will be down in a moment " She hissed.

Cassa nodded fearfully and skampered off towards the throne room.

...

As Nevaeh and I walked towards the throne room, she would only look straight ahead, and would only give one worded answers when I would ask a question. I don't know why, but it saddened me to think about her never talking to me again.

Walking down the corridor, I'm wondering if the whole Cassa thing had ruined my freindship and potential relationship with Nevaeh.

Wait... Again!? I don't love Nevaeh! I love Cersei! Right?

Nevaeh's POV

I can't believe him! How could he?! Can he not see how much I love him?! Wait... Love? I just met him. How can I love him? Anyhow, he would never jeopardize his position in the kingsgaurd. So why was he and Cassa about to fuck in the hallway. Maybe he doesn't like me the way I like him.

On the way to the throne room, I refused to look at him and would only give him one worded answers. Until we arrived at our destination.

"Jaime Lannister! Nevaeh my darling!" My father announced with a sickening smile.

I could just tell that this would end badly...

**A/N: Tell me what you think. And please tell me if you would like longer chapters and if I could work on my writing. R&R please!**

**xxThanksxx**

**-PGervais**


End file.
